The invention relates to a touch-sensitive panel and a device comprising the touch-sensitive panel.
EP 1 798 635 A1 discloses a handheld electronic device having a virtual keypad input device, which includes a case, an input apparatus and a processor apparatus disposed on the case. The input apparatus includes a number of vibrational sensors that sense the vibrational results of a contact with the case. Therefrom, the process apparatus determines the location on the case where a contact was made. The case includes a housing and a display including a screen and a cover. The cover of the display is incorporated into the front wall of the case and a portion of that front surface extends across the cover. EP 1 798 635 A1 stipulates that the sensors attached to the case, receive vibrational signals arising from contacts on the cover of the display, and that the processor apparatus determines the location of the contacts such that the display can be turned into a touch-sensitive display.
The proposed structure has the following problem. By providing the vibrational sensors on the housing, the vibrational signals created on the cover of the display have to cross the interface between the cover and the housing. This leads to a deterioration of the signal quality and, furthermore—over time—the properties of the interface change which, in the worst case, make inputs on the display undetectable.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a touch-sensitive panel which overcomes the abovementioned problem and thus, provides a more reliable touch-sensitive panel.